Blood Covered Hands
by rose135
Summary: Abandoned at birth. used to people hating his very existence. What happens when a non-human boy named Yugi meets Yami and Atem brothers who don't just turn their back on him the second they see he's different. Yugioh Elfen Lied cross over like.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood covered hands**

**Rose: Hi Rose, here! So I'll make this quick and say that this is my first story. Please go easy on me. I will be very grateful if you do. So anyway, on with the story. Oh but first I must say that I do not own Yugioh or Elfin lied.**

_Drip.. _Die.. _Drip.. _Die.. _Drip.. _DIE! **Splash!** Blood is everywhere but that's just fine. **Crack, snap, splash! **They're shooting at me with their guns but it's no use; they'll never be able to hit me. It serves them right they put me through so much pain. HUMANS put me through so much pain. That's right; I'm not human, far from it really. It's because of that that I am in this place.

My eyes now fall upon a man on the ground staring at me in pure fear. I watch as his eyes get wider and his teeth chatter, as I get closer. I quickly put him out of his misery. I walk on as his blood pools around him. Finally I face my last obstacle to my freedom. There seems to be at least 30 people pointing guns at me. We just stare at each other for what at least a minute. Finally a man, a man who's name I will not mention right now but whom I hate with everything I have stepped up and told me to get down. " On your knees!" I say nothing. " You have nowhere to go. Get down now!" Idiot. He of all people should know that simple guns couldn't hurt me. "Fire!" Gunfire. Useless. Bullets stopping in midair at the same time bodies being ripped apart. However I keep the one I hate the most alive. He is of more use to me alive.

I walk past them and at last I am outside. It's cold out here, but I welcome it. It's been so long since I felt the wind on my body. It feels good. I walk to the edge of a cliff and as I was contemplating my next move I suddenly feel a pressure on my head. I feel myself falling, falling down towards the water. And that's it. My name is Yugi and this is my story.

**Rose: so what did you think? Good? Bad? Hey I tried so R&R please! But don't forget, try and be gentle. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Covered Hands - Ch 2

**Rose: Hello again. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter. It made me very happy! Anyway I want to clear some things up. Originally I was going to make Yami and Atem high school students like everyone else, but now I decided to make them doctors. You'll find out more in the story. Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy the story! Oh yeah, I do not own Yugioh or any one in it.**

It's wet and I'm cold. What happened? I open my eyes. Everything is somewhat blurry. I hear voices.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Atem, take your coat off!"

"What happened to him? His head is bleeding!"

"I don't know. Hey kid, can you stand up?"

I manage to get to my feet. I feel something being draped over me. When I look up I see two men who look almost exactly like each other. Scratch that, we ALL look like each other. We all have the same gravity defying hair with red, black, and gold highlights. The two of them are taller than me, though, and have narrower eyes. The shorter of the two has the same light skin and the same amethyst eyes as I. The taller has crimson eyes and tan skin.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the shorter of the two shaking me. "Hey are you alright?"

I don't answer. I just stare at them. Suddenly I feel a stabbing pain in my head. "Ahhh!"

It feels like knives are stabbing, twisting themselves in my head. I collapse to the ground and hold my head. I feel hands on my shoulders and I hear one of them say something but I can't make it out. Just as I feel like I can't take it any more everything goes black.

# Yami's POV#

We just stare at him for a minute, not quite sure what just has happened. Then I snap out of it and turn to Atem. "What are you waiting for!? Call an ambulance!"

He quickly snaps out of it, nods, and does what I say. "How did coming to look at the beach turn into this?"

I mumble to myself. My brother and I share an apartment and we are on our way home from work. We're both doctors and our apartment is close to the beach. We were coming from the hospital and we thought we would stop by the beach when we saw this young boy, naked and bleeding.

"Yami?"

I turned to Atem, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sort of wondering what happened to him."

I look at the wound on his head.

"It almost looks like a bullet grazed him."

"Maybe it did."

"Plus all the scars on his body and those…"

Before I can say anymore the paramedics come to take him. We follow them to the hospital, knowing they will have questions and most likely will call the police to report the circumstances in which we found him. For some reason, as I think more about this child, I get an uneasy feeling. What my brother and I don't know is that by finding him, we will have to go through with a promise we thought we would never have to fulfill.

**Rose: I know it's short. I was having a hard time with it. It's sad so early on in the story. Anyway I know I said that this is supposed to be Yugi's side but you also need some of Yami and Atem's side too. Try and go along with it. I'm a beginner at this. Anyway plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Blood Covered Hands - Ch. 3**

**Rose: Hello! I'm back again. Ok, I'll keep this short and get to the story. I do not own Yugioh or Elfen lied.**

Yugi's POV

_Dream_

_It's dark. I can't see anything. Where am I?_

"Where do you think you are?''

_I close my eyes. I know that voice. I haven't heard him in a while. "If I'm hearing you I guess I'm inside my head."_

"_**Correct. I see you have finally escaped that hellhole. **_

_I don't answer. _

"_**What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted? You have something you need to do, remember? But you can't do it if your locked up, can you? You need to make a place for yourself."**_

"_Yes, your right."_

"_**I can sense there in doubt in you heart. What is it?**____**Your not thinking of that promise, are you?"**_

"_I made two promises."_

" _**And the one promise to two people goes against everything we have worked for!"**_

"_I know but-"_

"_**But nothing!" **_

_Suddenly two male voices are heard. They are laughing and sound like they are very happy. I can't see anything. All of a sudden they start yelling. Then gunshots. More yelling. I can't take it anymore. I cover my ears and fall to the ground. " STOP! That's enough!" Finally I can see, and when I look, the first thing I see is a pool of blood. I start shaking and squeeze my eyes shut. I shake my head. The noise won't stop! "Why are you doing this?!"_

"_**To show you that being with humans is impossible. You should know this by now."**_

_I slowly open my eyes and the last thing I heard from him is, __**" Shouldn't you?**_

_End Dream_

I shoot up with a shout and I'm out of breath. I look around and I'm in a bed, in a white room, with what seems to be an IV in my arm. '_What the hell?'_

Before I can think anymore someone comes into the room. I immediately recognize him. _'He's one of the guys who found me. The pale one, who looks like me.'_

He looks at me, and smiles. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I ignore the pain in my head and glare at him. "Fine! Now where the hell am I?"

He seems a little taken aback by that but he quickly recovers. "You're in the hospital. You passed out on the beach."

"Yeah, I remember. You found me, you and someone else."

"That was my older brother, Atem. My name is Yami."

I just nod my head. I notice his eyes wander to my head and I know exactly what he is looking at. I am about to say something, but before I can, the door opens again. This time it is Atem, the other guy who was with Yami.

"Your awake."

I just glared at him. '_No shit.' _

The other one, Yami, looks at him and says. "He just woke up. I was just going to check him over."

I look at him. "You're a doctor?"

He looks at me, and smiles, again. "We both are, although I have to admit finding you was surprising."

I look away. I wasn't really happy at the idea of them touching me. Hell! I don't even know why I'm even talking to them! Normally I would have killed them and left, or, if not that, at least knock them out. But for some reason…I was brought from my thoughts when Atem starts talking.

"After we check you over, the police would like to talk to you."

My head shot up. "What!"

They jump, startled. I realize what I did and look away. They are silent for a moment before Yami says, "It's alright. They just want to ask you some questions about what happened to you."

"Nothing happened that you people would care about."

"What! Of course we would care about what happened to you."

I look at Yami and he seems to really mean it. But I have been tricked before and I tell him just that. "You say that now but do you truly mean it. People take one look at me and see my horns. They see what makes me different and they shun me. They treat me with nothing but disgust. How do I know you won't be any different?"

I just stare at them and gauge their reactions waiting for their reply. '_They're probably going to be like everyone else.'_

Honestly, I didn't expect the answer that I got. Yami smiles,_ again! 'Man, this guy smiles a lot!'_

He looks me in the eye and says, "Well, I don't care one way or the other. Horns or no horns, your still a living person and deserve to be treated like one. Right Atem?"

He turns to look at him. Atem nods his head and says, "So you're a little different. That shouldn't matter."

I just stare at them before looking down. I feel sadness come over me and I quietly whisper, "Then you two are one of the few people who think that."

Yami looks at me "What?"

"Nothing", I say.

They both just look at me for a moment then Atem starts to talk. "Well, let's make sure that there is nothing else wrong besides that head wound."

With that, they thoroughly look me over. As I mentioned before, I don't like being touched, but I endure it.

"Well that's done. Now wait here while we get the police," Yami says.

"Where else am I going to go?" I ask

Yami chuckles lightly. "That's true. Then rest. We'll be back."

Yami and Atem leave the room and shut the door.

"Shit!"

I hit the bar on the side of the bed. _'This isn't good. I can't have the cops involved! After what I did to escape they will definitely be trying to hunt me down.' _ "I need to get out of here," I say aloud to myself.

Before I can do anything the door opens and two cops, a male and female, come into the room. _'Damn it! To late.' _

Their eyes widen for a moment before they recover. The man smiles and said, "Hello. My name is Officer Sato and this is my partner, Suzuki."

I just nod. The women, Suzuki, smiles, "And what would your name be." They sit down on two nearby chairs. I stay quiet. Sato is the next to speak.

"Do you remember how you got on the beach?" '_I remember how but I can't exactly tell them.' _I still keep quiet. I notice that Sato is writing down what I say or not say. _'I think it's better if I don't talk to them. I can just kill them but I think I need to keep a low profile.'_

When he's done he looks up again and asks. "Alright. Then can you tell us where your parents are? I'm sure they're worried about you."

I didn't say anything. _'I doubt it.' _

I finally answer. "I don't have any."

They look relieved when I start answering, "Do you have anyone looking after you?"

"No."

"How long have you been on your own?"

'_I'm getting sick of all these questions!'_ "Why the hell does it matter? You people wouldn't care anyway!"

All of a sudden I get a sharp pain in my head. I grab my head "Aghhh!"

My head is hurting so bad I don't notice that one of the officers leaves the room and comes back with the two doctors. They rush over to me and Yami has a syringe. He puts the needle into the IV and pushes something in. Almost immediately the pain starts to go away, but I also start to feel very sleepy. My hands slowly fall to my side and I am struggling to stay awake. I feel someone gently help lay me back on the bed. "I'm sleepy," I say.

Yami smiles and says, "It will do that to you. Close your eyes and sleep."

As I'm about to fall asleep, I start to hum a melody I learned a long time ago. Softly I hum the pretty melody. I have always loved this song. It has always brought me comfort. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I look up at Yami. He has a look of surprise and fear on his face. When I look at Atem; he has the same look. Then I close my eyes. The last thing I hear is, "You can't be."

Then I fall asleep.

**Rose: Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked the chapter. Plz R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Covered Hands Ch. 4

**Rose: Hello! I'm back again. By the way it's Sato not Seto. However, now that you mention it, I never thought of adding him in. Anyway I do have something I want to say. I have a bit of a problem I have the original version of this story that I wrote and I want to share it. It has differences in it like the fact that Yami and Atem are lovers instead of brothers and Yugi isn't in it instead I put in my own character. Now that I have said this enjoy the chapter! I do not own Yugioh or Elfen Lied.**

Yami's POV

I'm just staring at him. My blood runs cold. _'He couldn't be. He couldn't be the child they were talking about! But that melody...' _

I look at Atem and I can tell that he is thinking the same thing I am. "Atem?" He looks at me. "You don't think..."

He opens and closes his mouth not knowing what to say and just looks down at the child on the bed.

"Excuse me, Doctors?"

I turn to Detective Sato. Both detectives are looking at us. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he'll be alright. The pain meds just put him to sleep," I explain.

He nods "That's good but..."

"But?" I ask.

"What are those things on his head?"

I look back down at the boy. "Just a skull abnormality."

Atem spoke up. "Did he tell you his name by any chance? We would like to put it in his chart."

"Unfortunately no. We didn't get anything out of him, not who he is, where he came from, or what happened to him," Sato says.

I nod. "Well, let him get some rest. He won't wake up for a while."

"Alright. Let us know if anything changes," Detective Sato instructed.

"Certainly," Atem replies.

The detectives leave. When they are gone, I turn to Atem.

"Atem, do you think..."

He is silent for a moment. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Who knows how many people know that song. Besides, even if he is the boy, the child they were talking about, it's not like we are actually going to go through with that promise. "

I think about it but I am still uncertain. "Your right. Come on, let's go. We have other patients."

He nods again and with one last look we walk out of the room.

Atem's POV

'_That boy, could he be..." _

I shake my head. _'No stop! Don't get ahead of yourself. It could just be a coincidence that he knows that melody. Besides even if it is true he is the one, we can't keep the promise we made to them.' _

I stop in front of the door of another patient. I sigh. My head hurts. I walk through the door and meet my next patient.

"Hello, Aika. How are you feeling today?"

Aika Suzuki is a 12-year-old girl, who, sadly, has some health issues that require her hospitalization from time to time.

"I feel a lot better today," she says smiling.

"That's good." I look at her mother. "Her tests look good so I believe that it's safe for her to go home."

"Really?" Aika asks excitedly.

"Yes, really."

"Yay!"

"Now. Now. Don't get too excited Aika," her mother tells her.

"Well, I'll have someone check on you later and get the discharge papers ready. Until then rest, alright?"

"Yes, Doctor Sennen."

I walk out of the room and to the front desk. "Airi, can you prepare discharge papers for Aika Suzuki for me?" I ask.

"Of course, doctor," she replies. "Atem."

I turn and see Yami walking towards me. "Hey, Yami. Are you done already?"

"Amazing, isn't it? But there aren't many kids in here, which of course is a good thing."

"True, but it also makes it kind of boring, being so quiet and all," I respond jokingly.

"Ha-ha, that's true. Are you almost-"

Suddenly we hear a loud crash, then another. We start running towards the source of the sounds. As we are running, we realize that the sounds are coming from the room of that boy. When we get there what we see shocks us. The table from his room is across the hall and through the wall and the door is ripped completely off its hinges. The only thing I can think is, "What the hell?"

**Rose: There you go, the fourth chapter! I'll get going on the next chapter as soon as I can and plz give me your opinion on what I said earlier. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Covered Hands CH 5 **

**Rose: Hello, I'm back! For one thing I agree the ending in the last chapter was a little weak. Secondly, I am really sorry I haven't updated in a long while. So here you go! I do not own Yugioh or Elfen Lied. **

Yugi's POV

'_Damn! Why did that drug have to put me to sleep?!' _

I'm in the dark again. I just sit on the ground. 'Well _I guess I just have to wait until I wake up.' _

As I sit there I think of the last words the doctor said before I fell asleep. 'What _did he mean 'you can't be?' Do I know them?' _

"If you do then it's very dangerous to let them live. You have to kill them."

"_Shut up. It's to risky." _

"But you need to protect yourself. You know very well people are looking for you. Get them out of the way. Kill everyone who is in your way! Now wake up. The longer you're asleep the more danger you're in.

I squeeze my eyes shut. _'Damn! He's right! Wake up! You have to wake up! Wake up! Wake up! _

_Then I wake up. _

My eyes snap open and immediately I use my vectors to destroy the room. I rip the I.V. out of my arm and get out of bed. I lift the table off the ground and throw it at the door. The force crashes through the door. I slowly walk out of the room. I hear a soft, "What the hell?"

I turn my head and I see the two doctors just standing there, eyes wide. I turn towards them and release my vectors at them, but just as they reach them, something comes to mind, a memory that I can't place but it's enough to stop me. I stare at them for a minute before I walk over to them and they continue to stare at me. When I reach them, I look at them and say, "Who are you two?"

They give me a confused look. One of them starts to ask, "What do you-,"

I hear more footsteps coming, "What happened?"

I look and I see the cops who had come earlier. They look at what I have done. And again the man asks,"What hap-,"

Well, he tried to anyway. Before you start thinking I did it, I didn't. We all hear a

BANG

The man, Officer Sato, as I now remember it, falls to the ground. His partner swings around and pulls out her gun. Before she has a chance we hear another shot. And she goes down as well. By this time everyone is on the ground, shielding there heads. Yami grabbed me and pulled me behind a trolley full of gowns and blankets. Atem ushering us to follow. Yami puts me between both of them, looking towards the direction of the shots. They both look anxious. We hear people moving.

"Come on hurry up!"

A voice. Sounds young, then more voices.

"We're coming!"

"All of you that are hiding, come out or we start shooting!"

We hear another shot.

"Damn. It must be those kids that came from the facility,"

Atem asks, "Facility?"

"Yeah, four kids from a juvenle correctional facility. They came here for their injuries from a fight. They were pretty bad. I guess your little fit gave them what they needed to try to escape."

He didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

"On the floor, put your hands on your hands on your head!"

BANG! Someone screams. I can hear some people sobbing. Yami and Atem are tense. I look at both of them and their faces are filled with apprehension. I sigh. 'Alright,' I think as I slowly get up. They are both looking at me now with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Atem asks in a rushed whisper.

"Saving you two," I respond. "And another thing, I'm really glad these aren't those stupid gowns."

"Hey! Whoever is behind there, come out now!" "Great! Now they know we're here."  
Atem says. "Don't worry about it."

"Stay here," I tell them.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do? You can't go out there! Yami says.

I look at him and give a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I walk out into the open and as soon as they see me one of the boys aims his gun at me.

"Alright, on the ground."

Instead of obeying I look around. There are five people on the ground including the officers that they had shot. I'm not sure where I am but there are not very many people here. Most of the people here are nurses. I look up. There are four boys, two holding guns, the other two trying to get the cuffs off of each other.

"Hey are you deaf? I said get down!" "Hey!"  
"I heard you the first time," I say.  
"Well then do as I say or I'll shoot you!" I look at him, "Then shoot."

He seems to hesitate before he starts to shoot. I use my vectors to deflect the bullets to the side, and it looks like he is missing me.

"What the hell are you doing? Aim better you idiot!" the teen behind him says.

"I am, but I can't hit him!"

I look at the people on the ground and I really don't want them seeing this. Again I use my vectors and knock the people out. I probably should do the same to these teens but hey, why ruin the fun? I turn my attention back to the two teens with the guns.

"Damn your useless," the one behind the first boy said, then he starts firing at me as well. I block the bullets then release my vectors towards them all. As if they can sense something is coming the first two dive out of the way, leaving the two behind them open. My vectors land just short of them, making both of them fall back. They all now try to make a dash for the door that leads out of the ward. Catching the one is easy considering he still has his restraints on. The other three are easy to catch, too. I drag them back, having fun watching them thrash around.

"Kain, what's happening?"

"How the hell should I know?! Let us go!"

"As you wish," I say. And for the fun of it I now let them go. They immediately run off, all four in the same direction. The one boy with the shackles still on grabs a chair and holds it out in front of him. _'Really?' _I hit it out of the way, grab him by the neck and hoist him in the air. The other three stop and look with wide eyes before they start for the door again. But before they get there, I throw the boy I'm holding at the door along with a couple of chairs. I look down and I notice a gun at my feet. I pick it up and as soon

as they turn around they are faced with a gun pointed at them. They all go pale. "Well, not tough now, are you?" I ask. They go even paler.

"Shit," is all one says. And I pull the trigger.

**Rose: Cliffhanger? Better ending? Yes? No? Now I know Yugi is really out of character but he kind of has to be. Remember he's supposed to be unhappy, a little bit sadistic, like Lucy. Don't worry he'll liven up later on in the story. Anyway, R&R plz. **


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Covered Hands Ch. 6

Rose: Back again. So I'll keep this short and say that I do not own Yugioh or elfin lied. I will also say please enjoy the story!

I shoot all but one, and then all is quiet. The ones I shot are on the ground not dead but bleeding so they're not going anywhere. The one teen, the one who was giving the orders is standing in the middle his eyes wide. I lower the gun then drop it. I start walking towards him. He starts backing up then he trips and falls to the ground. I keep advancing towards him.

"Please no," he says his voice trembling. Now I'm right in front of him.

"Please," he says again. I release my vectors and they surround him but not yet touching him.

"Don't worry. You won't feel a thing," I tell him. His eyes widen even further. He lets out a scream and holds his arms out in front of him. Just as I'm ready to kill him I hear a cry of,

"Stop!"

I stop and look behind me. I see Yami and Atem but I know that it was Yami that just spoke. "Why? He tried to kill you both. They all did," I say.

"I know that but…," he trails off.

"They're already down so there is no reason to do anymore," Atem comes in. I look at him then at Yami who is looking at the ground. After a moment I finally sigh. "As you wish," I say. I then look down at the boy who also seems to have turned his attention to them. When he realizes I'm looking at him he flinches. I bend down in front of him. "You better listen well little boy. The only reason your still alive right now is because these two have spoken up for you. Remember that." I then take my hand, my visible one and nock him out.

"What did you-," "it's alright I only just knocked him out," I say. I get up and turn around and look at them. I see a mix of emotions in they're faces relief, disbelief, but the most apparent was the fear. I expected this. I mean I can I not, really? They just saw something that should not have been possible. I walk towards them. Atem seems to be the first to snap out of the daze that they both seem to be under. He puts a hand on his brothers' shoulder and has him get behind him. He also glares at me as he does it. I stop and look at them.

"What the hell was that,"

"What was what? I just saved you both," I say. He just continues to glare at me.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about. The chairs floating in mid air. The bullets' stopping in the air and not hitting you. Not to mention the kids. Need I go on,"

he asks. '_No, not really," _I think. However this guy's attitude is starting to annoy me and I'm trying to be patient. As if sensing this, his brother puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Atem,"

he then turns to me.

"Thank you for saving us. But really, how did you do that,"

he asks. I look at them for a moment before I say, "it's just an ability that I was born with. That's all."

"An ability," Atem says. It's then that I hear people approaching. Years on the being on guard have made my ears sharp. "Look, I need to ask you two a favor," I say to them. They look at me with uncertainty.

"And that would be,"

Atem asks. It was then that we hear banging at the door. I look at the door for a moment then turn back to them. "I want you to not tell anyone what you just saw. It will only cause trouble." They are silent for a moment then they look at each other. Yami then shrugs and Atem sighs and rubs his head.

"Yeah alright, it's not like anyone would believe us anyway,"

Atem says. _'Well that was easy," _I think.

"There is just one thing,"

Atem says. "What," I ask.

"What about them,

he asks looking at the boys on the ground. "It's alright, I doubt anyone will believe them if they say anything as you said," I say. Just as I finished saying this the door burst open and the police come running in guns raised. They look around and take in what they see. Some of them tend to the boys on the ground and the others tend to the people I knocked out. Then one of the officers comes towards us.

"Are you three alright,"

he asks.

"Yes, we're fine,"

Yami says.

"What happened here,"

the officer asks. I wait quietly for they're answer.

"Well, they started arguing with each other and we saw our chance and we took it. It was stupid we know but they were going to kill us,"

Yami says.

"I see well at least your alright. However I need to ask, who fired the shots that hit the boys,"

the officer asks. '_Damn, I was afraid they were going to ask this. These two might get into trouble if they lie and get caught. However if I stare any more trouble it will cause attention and I might get caught but…,'_

"Well,

the officer asks again.

"I did it,"

Atem says. Then looks at me then continues,

"they were about to shoot us and I managed to get a hold of one of the guns I started shooting." he then looks back at the officer and says,

"I will take full responsibility if anything happens." _'Shit,' _I think.

"Alright, I understand. We are going to want to first get you all checked out down stairs just in case. Especially him seeing as how I can see he is a patient here,"

the officer says nodding at me. Yami and Atem nod.

"After that we will want to take your statements."

He looks behind him then at Yami.

"Is there another way out of here,"

he asks. Yami nods then points towards the other direction.

"yeah, this way."

We start walking when I start to feel a little bit of pain in my head again. I put my hand to my head and slow down. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look and I see Yami looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright,"

he asks. I straiten up "yeah I'm fine, just tired," I answer. He nods and says,

"alright, when we get downstairs you can rest."

Again I nod. We start walking again and we come to an elevator and we get in. as we are riding down the pain in my head is getting worse. I lean against the wall and rest my head on my chest and close my eyes. I hear Yami and Atem talking but it seems to get further and further away.

"gi."

It's echoing, the voice.

"ugi."

So tired. Finally,

"Yugi!"

I open my eyes and I see all three of them looking at me. Atem seemed to be the one who was shaking me.

"Hey can you make it,"

he asks. I nod; I'm to tired to talk.

"Common, we are almost there,"

Atem says as he helps me out of the elevator. He then looks at the officer,

"you think you could see if you could find a wheelchair? We are close to the E.R so there should be one close by."

The officer nods and starts to walk away when I feel a strong pain and I feel my control slip. I realize it as soon as it happens. I try to stop it but it's too late. One of my vectors releases its self and shoots right at the officer. He turned just as my vectors entered him and he must have felt it because his eyes widened. Even though he might have felt them enter him i know that is all he felt as his blood vessels are severed. My vector then pulls out and comes back to me and disappears. When it leaves the officer whose eyes were wide starts to close and he falls to his knees then completely to the ground. I look to the ground _' shit.'_ I hear Atem say,

"What the hell?"

Then I feel Yami let go of me and go to the officers side. I look up slightly and see Yami check for the mans pulse. His eyes widen slightly when he feels it's not there. I hear footsteps from behind me and I feel Atem turn slightly.

"What happened here,"

a voice asks.

"We don't know,"

Atem says. The person then goes up to Yami and the dead officer. I then see it is another on of the officers who had come to our "rescue." He looks him over and comes to the same conclusion Yami did. He then turns to Yami,

"What did you see?"

"He was just walking and then he just…,"

It was then he happened to look at me. I think I hid what I did very well, but apparently he saw right through me.

"He just…,"

he repeats. I could see him thinking as if he didn't want to believe it.

"He just what,"

the officer asks. Yami looks back down at the body and says,

"he just collapses'."

The officer is silent for a moment then he gets up.

"Alright, I'll handle this I want you three to get to the emergency room"

Yami is silent but nods and gets up and comes over to us. Atem helps me up and asks,

"Are you alright to walk?"

I nod, "yeah, I'm fine now." I look up at Yami and he is giving me a look that I can't really decipher. He puts a hand on my back,

"Lets go,"

he says. We walk past the body and we go on. When we finally get there it's busy. The people, who were there with us upstairs, somehow have gotten down and some of them seems to have woken up and are a bit shaken up and making some noise. There are also people who are here for other reason and are noisy. Doctors and nurses are all over trying to care for them. One of the doctors a male sees us and comes running over.

"Atem! Yami! Thank god you're alright! When I heard there was a shooting in the pediatric ward I got worried."

I take a moment to study him. He is a man standing at about 5'10. He also has short blond hair. Although his bangs are slightly long. And he has wide green eyes.

"We're alright Abe, the police came in time,"

Atem says.

"Well we have the other people who were with you and they're pretty shaken up. Which is understandable."

It's then he looks down at me then looks back up at Atem and says,

"let get you three checked out."

We are then led to one of the beds. Yami helps me on to the bed and Abe says,

"common, I'll take you both to a bed."

"I'm fine,"

Atem says.

"I'm ok too,"

Yami also says.

"I just want him to be checked out,"

he continues.

"well, he will but you both still should be looked over. But how did he even get involved anyway,"

Abe asks.

"Well…,"

Yami starts.

"I'm telling the truth,"

we hear a voice yell. We look and we see a women coming out of a room and a nurse trying to calm her down.

"Please calm down."

"No it really happened! A boy with horns really did take those boys down."

As soon as she said that, Yami and Atem tensed. I'm starting to get a little on edge as well. _'She couldn't have saw that much could she?'_

"There were chars flying and they were being held in mid air,"

she continues. It is then that she turns her head and sees me. Her eyes widen,

"that's him! That's the boy. That's the monster!"

**Rose: uh oh. That's not good. Well there you go. I hope you liked it and please feel free to review.**


End file.
